While you were out An AnakinObiwan Humorus AU
by Darth Breezy
Summary: In an alternate galaxy, far far away, Anakin Skywalker and his Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, find themselves in a precarious situation that no amount of Jedi training could prepare them for. A weekend with force sensative twins. Skywalkers to be exact.
1. Default Chapter

With the Usual disclaimers...

And Many thanks to Geo3...

Chapter 1

Departure

Regally dressed in her Senatorial splendor, Padme Amidala Skywalker said her goodbyes to her husband, his Jedi Master and her 9 month old twin children.

I'll miss you Beloved," she murmured softly in Anakin's ear, headless of the squirming infant he held precariously in his arms. "But I won't be long, four days, a week at the most,"

"But Padme', Angel," Anakin whispered softly back until she cut him off with a tender kiss.

"You'll be fine." She assured him. "All of you! Isn't that right Master Kenobi?"  Padme' cast the leery Jedi Master a disarming smile. "Surly a few days with a pair of infants will prove to be a welcome break from the usual light saber wielding missions?"  

Obi-Wan smiled back warily, and then grimacing as the infant he was holding began to administer a few hearty kicks to his stomach. "Of course Padme'," he managed as he tried to reposition the squalling mass into a less painful position. 

Suddenly, the Port Master gave his last call and Padme' reluctantly gave her children and husband one last kiss before dashing up the entrance ramp. She turned and blew kisses to her waiting family as Anakin unsuccessfully tried to get his son to wave "bye bye' to his mother. Luke was far more interested in sucking on his father's Padawan braid than anything outside of his immediate sphere of influence. Indeed, Anakin seemed far more distressed at Padme''s departure than either of the twins, at the moment.

Leia began happily pounding on Obi-Wan's face with one chubby fist.... 

"Anakin... *bump* why did I *bump* let you *bump* talk me into this?" Leia, tired of the game tried a new tactic and grabbed a handful of Obi-Wan's beard, causing the normally stoic Jedi Master to grimace in pain.

"Four days Master," Anakin replied, trying to sound more confident then he felt. "Padme' does it all the time, the children, the Senate, How hard can it be?"

As if cued by an invisible hand, both twins began crying lustily.

"How hard indeed?" thought Obi-Wan. "How hard indeed,"


	2. chapter 2

While You Were Out 

Chapter 2 

"What do we do NOW?"   
  


The only thing that managed to drown out the combined wails of the twins was the sound of the massive Republic ship taking off. Unfortunately, that mercy was soon at an end and the two Jedi found themselves the target of unwanted attention from passers by. Mutters of 'scandalous' and 'the nerve of those Jedi' met their ears and they quickly decided at least a change of venue was in order. 

"What in the name of all that's holy could be wrong?" Obi-Wan asked, exasperated. 

Anakin craned his neck, trying to juggle his chrono and the now slippery child in his arms. 

"Best guess is they're hungry," Anakin ventured. "I know that they've been on a growth spurt..." As if to confirm this, Luke grabbed his father's gloved hand and began chewing, causing Anakin to utter an oath. "Teething... and he ALWAYS goes for the left. It's as if he knows which hand can feel the most pain..." 

The Jedi began walking towards the taxi stand, and as if they were aware that their needs were going to be addressed, the children's cries dissolved in to hitches and sniffles. 

"Ma!" said Leia triumphantly. "Maa-sa MA!" 

"She's missing her mother already, "observed Obi-Wan sagely as Leia settled into his arms, but Anakin shook his head. 

"She calls everyone 'Masa' or 'Masama'. I think it's because they're spending too much time at the Temple... She's trying to say "master" because she hears it from my lips so much." 

Not to be outdone, Luke began to chime in with his own rendition. 

"Sy-Ock! Sy-OCK Sy-ER SOCK!" 

"No... Say _'father ', Luke," Anakin began tickling his son under his chin. The taxi had arrived and the two men, one feeling far more conspicuous than the other entered. As they settled in, Anakin continued to try to educate his son. _

"Luke, say '_daddy'." _

"Sy-OCK-bbbbbbbb." replied his son through a happy burst of bubbles. 

"_Father." Anakin repeated, determined. _

"Masa-OCK! Bwan!" crowed Luke. 

"Faaaaaa-ther." 

"Be-WAN poo!" 

Obi-wan raised an eyebrow; Anakin chose to ignore him, intent on the matter at hand. 

"No Luke," he said a little exasperated. "_I am your father!_"

"Sy-wok CHUBBA!" Luke replied, obviously pleased with his new sound. Anakin had the good graces to flush. 

Another arch of the eyebrow. "And I suppose he learned THAT particular word from home?" 

"Padme*, actually..." Anakin replied absently. "_Faaaaa-ther_ Luke... try it, please?" 

"Chubba-POO!" 

Aware of the odd looks they were getting from their driver, Anakin pulled his com out of his pocket and handed it silently to his son who promptly began sucking on the end. Once again, Obi-Wan cast his companion a look but Anakin only shrugged. 

"It keeps him happy," he stated a matter of factly, stroking the sandy locks of his son's hair. Luke gazed at his father with utter adoration, and they made the rest of their journey to Coco Town  in relative peace.


	3. chapter 3

While You Were Out   
  
Chapter 3   
  
Lunch and Aftermath   
  
  
  
Obi-Wan and Anakin made their way into a familiar and friendly place, Dex's Diner, No sooner than they had arrived, Dex himself swept the two infants into his arms and up into the air. The children screamed in delight as he effortlessly lifted them and lowered them. Anakin and Obi-Wan, grateful for a moment of freedom sat down and began to sip the Caf that had been immediately placed in front of them.   
  
"Hello Master Luke," Dex rumbled in his gravely voice. "And Mistress Leia how is my little princess?"   
  
"Va-DA!" Squealed Leia.   
  
"D'LEX!" Luke giggled.   
  
Unbidden, two bowls of mushy food were placed on the table along with two more steaming dishes of vegetables. Dex handed Luke to Obi-Wan and Leia to Anakin. Neither child was unhappy with the change in venue and Dex quickly took his temporary leave, having the urgent need to attend to matters in the kitchen. Obi-Wan's attention was totally on his friend so he was almost oblivious to the fact that a fork was hurtling across the table until Anakin snatched it out of the air, inches from his face.   
  
"What by the gods was that?" asked Obi-Wan, incredulous.   
  
"Possibly Luke," Anakin sighed, and placed a mouth full of mush on the end before handing it to Obi-Wan. "He's been displaying latent Force abilities as of late..." As an afterthought he added, "He wants to do everything himself as well."   
  
As if to prove his father's point, Luke made a grab for the fork and tried to take a mouthful, dropping most of it all over Obi-Wan's tunic. Anakin seemed to have better luck with Leia, giving her small bites between his own hasty attempts at feeding himself.   
  
Thing were going well enough until Leia grimaced, and then cooed satisfactorily. Within moments, the reason became apparent.   
  
"Blast!" Obi-Wan choked. "I know it's not the specialty of the day... What are you feeding that child?"   
  
Anakin rose from the seat, unperturbed. "I'll tend to her, she's been feeling a bit off for the last few days. Padmé was loathed to leave her, but she'll be all right. I think..."   
  
Obi-Wan nodded, and continued the ongoing struggle with Luke who seemed determined to share his meal with the Jedi's tunic.   
  
Once in the fresher, Anakin set his daughter on to a counter top and began undressing the squirming child.   
  
"Now, let's see if we can't figure out what you are, my little friend. And where do you come from..."   
  
He half closed his eyes as he opened the nappy, prepared for the worse.   
  
Nothing.   
  
Not so much as a damp spot.   
  
Anakin sighed in relief, yet when he stroked her skin he found it to be a little warm, perhaps too warm. As carefully as he could, he redressed the little girl and then pulled out a small vial out of a repository of his cloak. Gently, he raised he head and gave her a few drops of the draught and then opened the front of his tunic and undershirt. Cradling her carefully, he rested her head against his chest and against his heart so she could hear it beating. Yes, she was most decidedly a bit warm. He would take her home and have the healer out but for now, father and daughter bonded in the quiet of the diner's fresher.   
  
Leia fell asleep almost instantly and Anakin carefully made his way back to the table.   
  
"I need to take her home," he told Obi-Wan. "She's a bit warm..."   
  
Before Obi-Wan knew it, the words came tumbling out of his mouth.   
  
"Should I keep the boy with me for a time? I'm sure he'll be quite all right..." To his surprise, he had actually grown to like the idea of taking care of the little one. At least for a while.   
  
Anakin's eyes widened in surprise. Stoic Master Kenobi, enamored with a crecheling? "Are you sure?"   
  
"He likes me," Obi-Wan insisted. "We'll do fine..."   
  
A smile crossed Anakin's worried countenance. "He likes everyone... he's his mother's son in many respects... Are you SURE?"   
  
Obi-Wan grimaced as Luke grabbed a hold of his nose and pulled... hard.   
  
"I'm sure," smiled Obi-Wan through watery eyes. "Surely Luke and I can manage on our own for a bit. Take the girl home, I'll bring the boy back shortly. You have your com..."   
  
Anakin pulled it out of his tunic with one free hand and found it snatched away with an invisible hand. Wordlessly, Obi-Wan handed his own back to Anakin as Luke began contentedly sucking on the end of his father's com again.   
  
"You have _A _com..." he corrected himself, unabashed. "We'll be fine, won't we son?"   
  
Luke honked his nose again and giggled.   
  
Keeping Leia close to his breast, Anakin made a little bow. "Thank you Master... take care of Obi-Wan little one. Keep him out of trouble..."   
  
As Obi-Wan waved them off, he heard the warning moments before the aroma hit his now throbbing nose.   
  
"Fa-DA POOP!!" Luke crowed.   
  
Obi-Wan groaned.   
  
Another noise, louder than the first.   
  
"Bee-poo-PY DA!" Luke giggled.   
  
"Bee-poo-py da indeed," thought Obi-Wan as he realized that he had been left with nothing but the child itself and Anakin's chewed up com. He sighed aloud as he _also_ realized that finding a nappy in Coco town might be harder than he originally thought.   
  
"The adventure begins..." 


	4. while4

While You Were Out 

Chapter 4

Obi-Wan sighed again and signaled the waitress Droid.

"Can I help ya?" she chirped, and Obi-Wan quickly realized that if the Droid had possessed a nose it would have wrinkled.

"We... I seem to have a bit of a problem..." he began but the Droid had already scurried away.

"I'll get ya a dish towel, Dex won't mind, he gets 'em by the Kilo anyway..."

"I don't think..."

"Look, there aint anyplace in Coco town that would have what you need anyway," the Droid cut him off a little irritably. "Just use the towel... the little one won't care and he'll clear the place out otherwise!"

Before Obi-Wan could offer his thanks, the waitress had returned with a dishtowel large enough to cloth the entire child. He excused himself and made his way to the fresher where upon Luke took the opportunity to grab a hold of his nose once again.

"Obi POOP!" Luke crowed merrily.

Obi-Wan set the squirming infant down on the counter and began the process of undressing him with Luke giggling and cooing all the while. He took a piece of cloth like towel and ran it under a bit of warm water and proceeded to wash the boy's body. The instant the warm cloth touch his bottom, Luke let out another happy cry. Within an instant, Obi-Wan realized that there were worse things than a bit of food being splattered all over his robes.

"O-Pee-wan!" Luke giggled as the warm water hit the Jedi on the forehead. Obi-Wan jumped back, startled. 

"Just like a Skywalker," Obi-Wan grumbled. "Try to help and he pees all over you."

Luke, sensing the Jedi's ire, began to sniffle and Obi-Wan stroked his head reassuringly.

"There there little one," he said with a wry smile. "It's not all bad... here; we'll get a little something before we take you home to your father and sister."

"Fadda-KIN!" 

"Yes, fadda kin." Obi-Wan's smile grew wider and he laughed a bit. "We don't need to tell him about this do we?"

"Fa-dy POOPa"

"Yes, I believe the term you're looking for has to do with duracreat bricks," Obi-Wan laughed again as he swept the giggling child up and into his arms. "Now, let's take you home..."

They made their way to a taxi stand and stood in wait. As it was the middle of the afternoon, not many cabs were traveling by, most being tied up in the government sector by various pages and assistance. Luke, however, was quite happy just to watch the traffic go by, adding his own commentary by degrees.

"Nice kid there." the electronic sounds of an old translator crackled next to them. "Looks healthy. He yours?"

Obi-Wan turned to find an unidentifiable creature standing next to him. Unexplainably, Luke began to fuss.

"I'm sorry?" Obi-Wan replied cautiously.

"Healthy, lotsa mass... I'll give you 20 credits..."

"20 credits?" Obi-Wan repeated, in disbelief.

"30 Credits, and not an once more..."

"I believe you are mistaken," Obi-wan said softly. "The child is not for sale..."

"Drive a hard bargain huh? Alright... 35 Credits...."

With a slight wave of his hand Obi-Wan whispered, "You've made a mistake, it's not a child you're looking for..."

The creature's expression was motionless but it repeated dutifully, "I'm mistaken; it's not a child I'm looking for...."

"You need to talk to the authorities..."

"I need to talk to the authorities..."

"And collect your reward for breaking a slaving ring..."

"And collect my reward..." the creature turned and waddled away as an Air cab pulled up.

"Lift Mister?" the cabby asked helpfully.

"The Senate district please... " sighed Obi-Wan as Luke once again began cooing contentedly and began sucking on his father's com. "And do you have a com link by chance?"


	5. While5

While You Were Out

Chapter 5

In Sickness and in More Sickness

Anakin paced and checked the chrono for what seemed to be the hundredth time in less than an hour. Leia had begun coughing and gurgling a bit and the moment they had dashed into the healers (adding a few minor casualties on the way) they had swept her out of his arms and into an examination room. By now, Anakin was beginning to feel a little unwell. He assumed that it was only worry, but even for one born and raised on a desert planet such as himself, the room was feeling uncomfortably warm. 

Frustrated, he rose to find one of the healers only to be met at the door by a Mon Calamari healer and her Twi'lek assistant. Anakin barely noticed the tray with the specimen bottle and the syringe focusing his attention entirely on the healer.

"My daughter..." he began breathlessly.

"Will be fine..." the Healer assured him. "She has a case of the Alderainian flu. Fairly common this time of year, and small children can be susceptible. I want to run a few more test and keep her overnight..."

"Overnight..." Anakin repeated, suddenly feeling weak. His knees began to buckle and the assistant thoughtfully provided a chair for him to sit in.

"Just as a precaution... has your son or any other family member shown any signs of illness? However mild?"

"My son is in fine form... My wife is away on business... Leia has been a little fussy but I never..." he trailed off, exhaustion setting in on him like a cloud. 

"No, it quite alright," the healer reassured him. "However, _you master Jedi..."_

"I'm fine..." Anakin protested weakly. "I just want to see my daughter..."

"In due time, she's just resting right now. I need a few samples from you, just put out your arm please."

Anakin proffered his right arm, and offered a smile the healer did not return.

He cocked an eyebrow. "Well, it's good for many things... I can get the pod racing results, the latest stock market trends and my middle finger..."

Suddenly, he let out a cry and then a Hutties curse.

"You didn't have to jab me with the damned thing!" he snapped at the healer's assistant who had ignored his outburst.

"Master Skywalker, if you please..."

"What now?"

"Another sample..."

"What are you? A healer or a leech?"

The healer handed him a small bottle. "Can you make it to the fresher or do you need Ameris to help you?"

"No thank you," Anakin grumbled slowly making his way up.

"A SMALL sample if you would, Master Skywalker. I need to do a few test..."

Anakin muttered something under his breath and then sighed.

"I apologize," he said at last. "You must understand..."

"Of course," she replied gently. "You may see your daughter from the observation room in a moment. Do you have anyone you wish to contact?"

"I can't hold her?"

"Please Master Skywalker, she needs rest..."

"She NEEDS her father!"

"Alright," the Healer conceded. "Once we've run the test on you and are sure you're not going to faint dead away on us, we'll put you in a bio suit so you can visit with her. But only for a short while, as I told you, she needs her rest. As do you by looks of things... "

"I will REST once I've seen my daughter..." Anakin added a little bitterly. "Why..." he began but the healer cut him off.

"She will be FINE... as will you in a day or so. Nothing to be worried about and definitely nothing to get upset or blame yourself for. Now, do you have someone you need to contact? Where is your son?"

"He is with Master Obi-Wan, possibly heading to my home..."

"I will have a message relayed to him to have the boy brought here if you'd like, or perhaps it would be better to have him examined at the temple. The flu is highly contagious and you don't want to have your son exposed if he's not infected." She handed him the sample cup. "Now, be a good young man and give us a little, and then I'll have you taken to your daughter..."

Anakin could only nod his consent. Then suddenly it hit him.

"My wife..." he began.

"Tell us where she is and we'll relay the message. We don't need to alarm her unnecessarily..." She turned to Ameris. "Bring Master Skywalker a hover chair, and perhaps when we come back he'll have produced for us..." 

Ameris flicked her lectu lightly and smirked.

"Are you sure you won't need any help Master?" she snickered as they headed out the door.

"No," Anakin replied dryly. "That particular honor is held for my wife..."

 He leaned back and closed his eyes, hoping that this would put and end to the indignity.

After they left, he realised two things. For a start, the bottle for the sample was indeed a small one, and secondly, the room they had placed him in was normally for non humanoid creatures... the Fresher would most decidedly pose a problem...


	6. Down the rabbit hole

While You Were Out

Chapter 6

"Down the Rabbit hole"

Anakin paced back and forth in the small room, waiting and growing more impatient by the minute. At last, the Healer returned with Ameris following behind like a faithful dog. She was carrying a covered tray and by the look on her face he knew it didn't bode well.

"Your sample, Jedi Skywalker?"

"Errr, I didn't know which one was for... well, for the extra so to speak."

Ameris giggled and pointed to the middle fixture and Anakin wordlessly made his way into the fresher.

"Jedi Skywalker," the Healer's voice rang from the other room. Gods, she couldn't even let him relieve himself in peace. The urge to reach out through the force and choke the old bat was becoming overwhelming.

"Jedi Skywalker, your wife has been contacted and will be returning early despite our recommendations. Yet before we allow you to visit your daughter, we have one more thing for you to do."

Anakin whipped around, unaware or perhaps uncaring that the fresher door was open and Ameris was directly in the line of sight.  She flicked her lectu almost appreciatively and had the good graces to flush a bit. Anakin pulled his robe a little more tightly around himself but did not drop his eyes, which were now sparking in anger.

"You've poked and prodded me enough..." he began slowly but was once again interrupted by the  Healer.

"Your daughter is a force sensitive as you must be aware..."

Anakin said nothing, but nodded his head glowering.

"And she is picking up on your anxiety, it making her worse...."

Anakin slumped his shoulders and exhaled loudly.... he should have known. 

"Alright," he said softly. "I'll meditate and calm myself before I see her..."

"I'm afraid that's not going to be good enough Jedi Skywalker... You see, we know your history when it comes to your children..."

Ameris looked horrified. "Wait! Is he THE Skywalker? The one who..."

The Healer nodded and Ameris lost all of her bravado and hid behind the end table.

"My wife was in pain..." Anakin interjected, trying to sound calm and composed. "She didn't need visitors... the news of her appointment as majority leader could have waited for a few days AFTER the twins were born..."

"Bale Organa did not need to experience the pain vicariously through a force choke on his testicles never the less... but we digress... As I said, she is picking up on your anxiety, so before you can spend any time with her, you need to take a mild calming agent."

Anakin sighed heavily. For his daughter he would endure anything. Reluctantly, he rolled up his sleeve, the left arm this time but the Healer shook her head and signaled for Ameris again.

Anakin looked at the healer's assistant, who had crept out of her hiding place and the innocuous looking tray she held. Upon it sat a cup, a pair of gloves and what looked like a white greasy blaster bolt...

"No..."

"Master Skywalker, this way we can be assured that you get the full benefits. It is a time release medication..."

"I'll take a tablet..."

"Well, there IS an under the tongue administration... but you must allow it to dissolve completely...  Ameris will have to stay with you..."

Ameris looked terrified at the thought. "Master Ratchet..." she began but the Healer waved her off.

"Ameris will return with it in a moment... I trust you will give her no problems?"

"None," Anakin agreed, and then added, "It's mild, correct?"

"Of course..." she replied and Healer Ratchet and Ameris left the room together.

"Only for you my girl..." Anakin though quietly to himself, as he awaited their return. "Only for you..."

Almost as soon as they were out of the door, Ameris dropped all pretenses and begged the Master to reconsider.

"How is a mild tranquillizer going to hold him? He threw the bed next to his wife out the door with a thought when she started contractions...."

"Mild is subjective Ameris..." Ratchet told her smoothly. "It is mild... for a Bothan... in ten minutes he'll drop like a stone for an hour. When he awakes, the residual effects will help him stay calm and we'll have finished all the procedures that our anxious father might have issues with and we can all rest a bit easier... the father, the healing staff and most importantly, the daughter... She'll be up and wrapping him around her finger again in no time... Make sure he keeps it under his tongue and report to me afterwards, I'll be in my office. I'm expecting Master Kenobi to be returning my message anytime..."

Ameris smiled and followed her mistress into the infirmary.


	7. Though the force you will see

While You Were Out

Chapter 7

Sometimes Through The Force You Will See... Too Much

Obi-Wan made his way up to the flat in the Senatorial apartment with Luke resting comfortably on his shoulder. Since they had left the diner, there had been nary a trace of spittle, lunch, or other such 'gifts'. For that, Obi-Wan was not only grateful, but found he was actually enjoying the company of the little one. Luke, for his part, had taken to Obi-Wan quite happily as a stand in for his parents (at least for now) and was already beginning to drift off to sleep.

He reached the door and was surprised to be greeted, not by Anakin, but by the protocol droid C-3PO and the astro-mech droid they had nick named "R-2".

"Master Kenobi! How good it is to see you again!" Threepio chimed as R-2 beeped and whistled anxiously in the background. Turning almost haughtily to the other droid Threepio snapped, "Oh of course you need to play him the message...  allow the master to enter first!"

"Where is Master Skywalker?" Obi-Wan enquired, setting Luke down on the living room floor, certain in the fact that he couldn't get into any trouble there.

"Master Anakin is with Mistress Leia at the Healers..."

"The Healers?" Obi-Wan shot back. "Where? When...?"

"If you'll come with me Master Kenobi, there is a message waiting for you over here in Mistress Padmé's office..." 

Obi-Wan glanced around the room, making sure that anything too tempting was out of reach and virtually pushed the protocol droid into Padmé's office.

Within moments, he played back the message and returned the Healers holo.

A stern looking human woman appeared before him, even in holo form Obi-Wan felt intimidated by her presence. 

"Master Kenobi," she began but Obi-Wan cut her off.

"What's wrong?"  He began breathlessly, but felt himself wither under her stare.

"Master Kenobi..." she began again, a little more sternly this time. "Young Leia has a low grade case of Alderainian Flu.... she'll be quite all right although we are keeping her overnight to be sure..." She scowled. "Senator Amidala will be returning from her trip a few days early despite my reassurances..."

"And Anakin?"

"Is suffering from a very bad case of 'OCFM'... he's resting comfortably right now..."

"OCFM?" Obi-Wan sank to the chair, pale. "Is... is it bad??"

"'OCFM'..." Healer Ratchet sighed. "Overly Concerned Family Member... he should also stay with us if at all possible. How's the boy?"

"Luke..." Obi-Wan corrected her under his breath. "Luke, the boy is just fine... perhaps a bit hungry and tired..."

"Can you place him for the night? Perhaps by tomorrow evening we can allow Master Skywalker and his daughter to return home but in the mean time..."

"Luke, the boy, can stay with me..." Obi-Wan found himself answering. "We've seemed to have forged a small bond..."

The Healer seemed on the verge of saying something, but reconsidered. "Very well then," she said at last. "Contact me tomorrow morning and I'll update you on their prognosis... "And without another word she flickered off.

Obi-Wan sighed. He could conceivably take the boy to the temple but it was already getting late and finding a taxi at this time of night would be difficult at best... Besides, they were in the boy's 'home' already, and without his parents about perhaps the trauma might be too much... Obi-Wan knew he was rationalizing... that in his heart he had already made the decision the moment he found that he would have the boy for the night. He headed back to the living room to get Luke settled in, and to his horror, found him gone.

At the Healers, Anakin awoke to find himself in one of the most uncomfortable beds he had ever slept in. Even the Mountain ranges of Rava 5 had been more welcoming than this! 

Leia! He had to find Leia! And then that damned beast of a Healer...

He turned his head, which seemed to weigh a ton, and saw that his bed was next to a cradle.

"Leia..." he whispered though a mouthful of cotton, and slowly dragged himself over to her. Yes, he would definitely have a few 'words' with the Healer... later.

The baby was lying on her back with a myriad of electrodes and monitoring devices stuck all over her body. As carefully as he could, he picked her up and brought her to his chest. She fussed momentarily but immediately calmed the instant he pressed her head to his heartbeat.

"Shhh, there there little one..." he said softly. "Daddy's here." He lay back on the bed with Leia on his chest, and drifted back off to sleep, headless of the flashing light that indicated that the silent alarm had been tripped.

Obi-Wan pushed down the panic that tried to rise into his throat. 

The floor where he had set Luke down was covered in... Chocolate? But the box had been....

Obi-Wan swore softly under his breath. Force gifted child...

He began a physical search of the rooms, leaving the two droids to try to contact Padmé and the Temple while he looked.

Padmé's office... neat but barren of life... Anakin's work room... an expansive jumble that rivaled their shared quarters at the Temple... Also devoid of life... the door to Dormé's room was locked against intruders. The Nursery...  two cribs, various toys and furniture, and oddly out of place, an adult Rocker Chair, but no Luke.

At Last he reached Anakin and Padmé's bedroom and stood at the thresh hold. Some how he couldn't bring himself to enter yet...

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and drew on the force as Qui-Gon's words echoed through his memory.

"Through the Force you will see many things..."

Yes.

"The distant past, the future..." 

Perhaps sometimes too much.

Obi-Wan flushed... he knew Anakin and Padmé were... well... passionate... but still...

He cleared his head, or at least tried to. He had to find Luke...

A soft noise... a whimper. Putting aside his resolve, he followed the sound to its source.

There, curled up on his father's Meditation mat was Luke, covered in the remnants of chocolate and fast asleep. 

As carefully as he could, Obi-Wan bent down and picked up the little boy and carried him to the fresher.

"Fa-Da?" said Luke sleepily as he made a grab for Obi-Wan's nose again but this time, Obi-Wan was too quick. 

"Soon little one..." said Obi-Wan softly. He would clean up the child and make up a bed with Anakin's Mediation mat next to the couch. He was sure that Luke would be fine in his crib, but just in case...

"O-Pee-Wan..." Luke sighed, and rested his head on Obi-Wan's chest. Too soon the familiar warmth washed over his robes, but Obi-Wan found he no longer cared.

"Yes," he crooned. "Oh-Pee-Wan is here for you..."


	8. Chapter8

While You Were Out

Chapter 8

Turning the Ratchet

Anakin awoke before dawn and care fully shifted Leia into a new position. It was only then he saw the blinking light on the mini holo projector.

"Padmé?"  He whispered hopefully as he turned it on, but to no such luck. Anakin uttered an oath and Leia squawked her disapproval.

"Fa-poo!" She burbled as she grabbed at his chest. Unfortunately for Anakin, her grip was as strong as ever despite her illness, and he stifled a yelp.

"Taking lessons from your mother I see..." he muttered as he pressed the start button. "Might as well see what this Sith witch wants now..."

As usual, Healer Ratchet was right down to business, but to Anakin's surprise she actually seemed... Warm? 

"Jedi Skywalker," she began smoothly. "You gave us quite a scare last night. I would think you would realize that a Senator's daughter would have guards against any disturbance? But that is neither here nor there. Ameris will bring some breakfast for you and your daughter..."

Breakfast... the thought sounded incredibly intriguing yet at the same time just... Nauseating...

"We've had very little problem getting your daughter to take fluids..." the holo continued. "Perhaps you'll have better luck? Use the summoning bell when you're ready Jedi Skywalker, and we'll bring right to you."

"Luck will have nothing to do with it..." Anakin snorted inwardly and winced as Leia pinched him again. 

"If all goes well, Master Kenobi will be bringing your son to visit you this afternoon as I am sure you will not wish to have to spread yourself too thin... Ratchet out."

Gods! Could the Ice-Hutt of Coruscant actually have a heart? He dimly heard Obi-Wan's "Possibly..." ringing through his memory as he reached down to stroked Leia's head lightly. To his delight, she grabbed his fingers and began sucking contentedly.

"Fa-fa..." she said sleepily as Anakin gently rocked her in his arms, but even the light swaying motion brought on the nausea with a vengeance.

"Wonderful," he thought to himself. "You get better as Father gets ill... to quote our golden friend, 'Will this never end?'"

Leia's grip loosened only slightly as she drifted off to sleep again and Anakin, unable to stand the rocking motion, just quietly began humming a lullaby.

Breakfast could wait....


	9. Chapter9w

While You Were Out

Chapter 9

Blue Milk and Holograms

_Thump._

_Gods what was that?_

_A whistle and beep._

Obi-Wan was dreaming and he knew it, although he could hear Anakin in the kitchenette.

_Another thud.__ Splat._

It would be time to get up soon... find out what his Padawan was doing... 

_Splat! Giggle. A fussy "Oh dear..."_

Why was he so tired? Of course, Anakin had been missing his mother in the middle of the night and Obi-Wan had spent hours comforting him....

"Poo-Doo WHA!" 

_Splat.___

Anakin... No, not Anakin...

Obi-Wan shot off of the couch and dashed into the kitchenette only to rush headlong into 3PO and predictably, both Jedi Master and Protocol droid ended up on opposite parts of the floor. R2 beeped and whistled his concern while Luke, covered in wet grain meal, howled with laughter. The floor was covered in food and small containers, quite possibly the result of failed attempts at force manipulation. Indeed, just as Obi-Wan found his feet, Luke saw him and the bottle of blue milk went crashing to the floor adding to the already formidable mess.

"Oh-Pee-Wan!" Luke cried happily, arms extended while Obi-Wan helped 3PO to his feet.

"I'm sorry Master Kenobi," said the droid petulantly. "But Child care isn't in my programming...."

"It's alright, it's alright," replied Obi-Wan as he picked up the giggling Luke who promptly shoved a handful of mush onto his nose. "Have you heard from Anakin?"

R2 began a series of frantic beeps and whistles and 3PO waved him off.

"All right R2! I'll give him the message! Master Anakin sent a communication this morning but as you were still closed down he asked that you please send him a communication when you awoke and that he would contact you on the holonet as soon as possible."

"Send a communication to Master Skywalker then if you would. I'll get young master Luke here cleaned up and fed and we'll see how things are with his sister.

3PO gave a stiff little bow and excused himself while Obi-Wan began trying to clean up his squirming charge.

A little while later, Obi-Wan and a decidedly clean up Luke stood before the holo projector. Luke was sucking on his father's comlink, safe in Obi-Wan's arms.

When the image projected itself, Obi-Wan was surprised at how exhausted and drawn Anakin looked.

"Is everything all right?" Asked Obi-Wan before Anakin could get a word in.

"MASSA-FAH!" cried Luke gleefully as he chucked the comlink at his father's image and he giggled madly as the hologram instinctively bent over, hands covering his genitals. Even Obi-Wan winced as the com passed through its mark.

"Hello son..." Anakin said tiredly. "Are you treating Master Kenobi well?"

"O-Pee-Wan!" Luke cried happily as the com came shooting back towards him. Obi-Wan caught it deftly and handed back to Luke who began sucking on the end contentedly.

Anakin raised an eyebrow and smiled wryly. "Oh-PEE-Wan?"

"Never mind that," the Master retorted stiffly. "How's your daughter?"

"They are talking about keeping her another night, or they may let us come home as early as this evening." Anakin sighed. "Padmé has also taken ill; they are bringing her right to the healers when she arrives in the morning.  Obi-Wan, you can bring Luke here..."

"When will you find out?" Obi-Wan interrupted him gently. "About Leia?"

"This evening... "Anakin sighed again. "After evening meal. They need to do a few last test but if she takes more fluids she should be alright."

"I will bring Luke to the healers this evening then," said Obi-Wan in his 'Don't argue with your Master voice.' "We will have supper together, you, the children and myself, and we will go from there... You should rest. You look rather peeked yourself son..."

"Yes Master..." answered Anakin willingly enough, but then he considered. "But what about you and Luke..."

"We shall be fine, won't we lad?" Obi-Wan smiled. "We shall spend the afternoon at the Temple. Keep your young son out of trouble."

"Oh-PEE!" 

_Honk._

"Thank you Obi-Wan..." Anakin began again but once again was cut off.

"Go..." insisted Obi-Wan. "We will see you tonight, Kenobi and young Skywalker out."

With that the holo winked out and the Jedi Master and his young charge wandered down to the nursery to gather some things for the day.


	10. Chapte10

While You Were Out

Chapter 10

Temple Trouble and Runaways

Ignoring the sly looks and the rolled down windows of the cab, a dirty and disheveled Obi-Wan and a tidied up Luke rode in relative quiet to the Temple. Luke, who once again was chewing on his father's mangled com, occasionally cooed and chuckled merrily to himself, blissfully unconcerned with the cabby's remarks about Jedi and their bathing habits.

Once they reached the Temple, Obi-Wan fairly slinked past other Jedi Masters and their Padawans, and to the quarters he had shared with Anakin. Once there, he made a consistory glance around the room and set Luke on what had been Anakin's bunk where Luke yawned once, and promptly fell asleep. Experience told him that Luke's nap would not last for long and he decided to take advantage of the situation and get in a quick shower and a change of cloths.

As Obi-Wan began sorting through his data cards, a knock at the door woke Luke and Obi-Wan inwardly sighed. So much for peace and quiet.

At the door stood an older Padawan, Lon Erian, one of Anakin's advanced Light Saber students. Anakin, against Obi-Wan's advice, had taken Lon on as a student in hopes of helping the young Jedi channel his own anger issues and  Lon had proven himself a top student, even surpassing Anakin's expectations. Although gambling was technically against the rules of the Temple, Obi-Wan had bought a fair amount of drinks over that one.

"Master Kenobi," Lon began, but before Obi-Wan had a chance to reply, Luke held out his arms to the Padawan crying out joyfully "Rain! Lon-Rain!!"

Lon tucked his Padawan braid safely behind his ear and obligingly picked up the giggling infant. Luke stuck his fist at Obi-Wan and cried out joyfully "OPee-WAN! Lon-Rain O-Pee Wan!!"

Obi-Wan groaned inwardly as Lon, unable to suppress his mirth, bust into a fit of laughter. He knew that within the hour, his new name would be common knowledge among the younglings and quite possibly...

"Master Kenobi..." Lon said at last between giggles.

"OPee-Wan!" Corrected Luke, and Lon conceded with another giggle. Obi-Wan sighed inwardly, but tried to maintain a sense of composure.

"Yes...?"

"Master Yoda wishes to see you at your earliest convenience sir..."

"Jedi BOOGER-da!" Crowed Luke, and Lon choked again but Obi-Wan remained unperturbed.

"Tell Master Yoda I shall be with him shortly." Obi-Wan replied a little more gruffly than he intended and Luke pulled a face. 

"Opee-POO!" grunted Luke as Lon set him back on the bed and took his leave. Luke waved madly at him, "Lon-Rain go POO!!!"

Taking the hint, Obi-Wan took Luke to the fresher and changed the nappy before setting off, feeling much cleaner and self assured.

They reached a small anti-chamber of the Jedi Council, yet Master Yoda was no where to be found. Obi-Wan set Luke on the floor, near the Masters Hover chair and sat down to wait. A few minutes later, the Jedi Master emerged from a hereto unseen door shaking his hands which were dripping wet.

"Towels we need, Younglings neglecting their duties they are." He grumbled. "Master Kenobi, good to see you again it is..."

The two masters began to engage in an animated conversation, unaware that Luke had crawled into the hover chair... and had started to rise.

The door to the anti chamber opened and a young Padawan, Poulin Brith rushed in, carrying an armload of towels. He was promptly knocked over as Yoda's hover chair, with young Luke squealing gleefully, raced passed.

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Ooooo-Peeeeee-Wannnnnnnnnn! Luke go Bye bye!!!"

Both Jedi Masters looked in horror as Luke and the hover chair gained and almost ludicrous speed as it raced out the door and into the Temple.

"NO Luke NO!!!"

"Stopped he must be! Carry me you must!"

With and almost ethereal grace, the aged Master threw himself onto Obi-Wan's shoulders and began beating him with his gimer stick.

"Faster Obi-Wan! Speed is of the essence..." 


	11. While you wer 11

While You Were Out

Chapter 11

Speed, Slips and Shower Rooms

"Faster Obi-Wan! Getting away the youngling is!"

"Master..." gasped Obi-Wan. "How... fast... *gasp* Can your chair *wheeze* go?"

"Much faster than before," snapped the Jedi Master. "Young Skywalker tuned it up just the other day. 'Performance enhancement' he called it."

Obi-Wan groaned and closed his eyes momentarily, as if it would help him gain a second wind.

"Look OUT!!" came the cry from many different directions as the Jedi and his rider careened into a hover cart destined for the crèche.  Blue milk and mush went sailing across the room covering not only Masters but the walls and floors as well.

Obi-Wan slowly rose and despite his own indignation, he had to suppress a giggle. Yoda was leaning against the wall, apparently unhurt with a bowl of gruel tipped upside down  on his head.

Yoda wiped his eyes, flinging a dollop of mush Obi-Wan's way yet saying nothing.

"Masters..." a young Padawan spoke up through a stream of giggles. "The youngling was heading towards the training room."

"Master Opi-Wan, are you alright?" asked a younger initiate who promptly covered her mouth, trying unsuccessfully to mask a fit of laughter over her slip.

"Yes," sighed Obi-Wan, ignoring the jibe. "The training room you say?" He got off th floor and helped Master Yoda back on to his shoulders, and minding his step, dashed in the direction indicated.

When they reached the training room, they found it empty but a small side door was swinging ominously. Over the hiss of running water, Obi-Wan could hear the unmistakable giggle of a young child.

Jedi did not normally overly concern themselves with modesty, however, there were times when the line was most decidedly drawn.   
  
"Master Yoda, I can't go in there now! I can hear the water running!"   
  
"It matters not! Into the female shower room you must go...."

Obi-Wan sighed as he set the Master down again. 

Yoda began beating Obi-Wan's leg with his Gimer stick. 

"Go, wait for you here, I will."

Obi-Wan carefully made his way into the shower room, the steam obscuring his vision.

"Luke..." he called softly. "Luke, where are you..."

A fit of giggles was his only answer as the water turned off.

"Luke..." he called again as he turned the corner only to come body to body with the giggler. 

Not young Skywalker as he had supposed, but no one other than Basha Tyn. A human Jedi who had just attained knighthood.

She blushed furiously, and used the force to summon a towel, looking everywhere but at Obi-Wan.

"Master Kenobi..." she said rather abruptly as she pushed her way passed him.

Obi-Wan backed out of the room muttering his profuse apologies. When he reached the entrance to the training room a welcoming site met his eyes.

Yoda was back in his hover chair, cradling a sleepy Luke in his short arms.

"Booger-Jedi.." said Luke, happily reaching for the Master's ears. Obi-Wan took the infant wordlessly.

"Opi-Wan... Ani-pa..." 

Obi-Wan pulled Anakin's very worn com out of his pocket and handed to Luke. He then gave the Master a quick little bow, muttering something about getting ready to go meet Anakin at the healers. Yoda regarded him with an unreadable expression but as Obi-Wan headed back to his quarters, he was sure he heard the aged Master laughing..


	12. WYWO12

While You We Out

Chapter 12

Sulustian Take Aways and Reunions

When Obi-Wan reached the Healers room, he found Anakin sitting up in a bed and Leia... Leia in a hovering high chair. He repressed an involuntary shudder as Luke virtually threw himself at his father. 

"Fadda POO!" Luke squealed happily as Anakin took him into his arms. "Pa-pa! Opee- Wan go bye-bye!!"

Anakin cast Obi-Wan a puzzled look but Obi-Wan just shook his head.

"It's nothing..." he replied dryly. "But are you alright? I thought it was only Leia who was ill..."

"They won't let me out of this Sarlac pit disguised as a Healers ward until I eat something," Anakin sighed. "Breakfast wouldn't stay down, but now I'm as hungry as a rancor. I took the liberty of having some dinner sent up for you and Luke as well..."

Ameriss suddenly appeared at the doorway with a second hover high chair and a few dishes of food. She eyed Obi-Wan appreciatively before setting down the dishes and helping Luke into the high chair. 

Anakin smiled. "Thank you Ameriss," he said as she began setting up their dinner. "That smells wonderful!"

Ameriss returned his smile and mouthed something that to Obi-Wan looked suspiciously like 'com number' before taking her leave. Obi-Wan was incredulous.

"Sulustian take away? Gods Anakin... doesn't Padmé know what that does to you?"

"Yes...Jedi Mild for you. Sith Spicy for me." He began to tear into his dinner like a man possessed.  "Padmé won't be there tonight and she won't let me eat it when she's home since I stuck her head under the covers after dinner one night... I spent the rest of the night on the couch for that one..."

Obi-Wan, having had his own dealing with Anakin and his penchant for spicy foods, ignored the comment. "They're bringing her right to the Healers then?"

"Yes..." he replied between gulps of food. " Tomorrow after lunch... "

"What if you're still unwell?"

"I'll come if I have to drag myself by my fingernails..." Anakin replied taking a moment to move Luke farther away from Leia, who was trying to force feed him with her own spoon.

"And the children...?"

Anakin sighed. "We'll manage, right children?" Leia made another grab for her brother who began howling in protest. "Somehow..."

"I'll come in the morning..." smiled Obi-Wan, who gently began spooning both twins their dinner. "We'll get you settled  in tonight, and I'll be back in the morning."

"Eat," replied Anakin taking one of the spoons himself allowing Obi-Wan to start eating his dinner which was rapidly cooling. "It's not necessary Obi-Wan..."

"No arguments my friend," Obi-Wan replied softly. "The children and I will be just fine. Just be sure that the keys to your speeder are secured...."

The next morning, Anakin left as soon as the twins had been put down for their after breakfast nap, once again professing not to have an appetite. 

A few hours later, Obi-Wan packed up the twins and headed back to the healers ward.

Once he got there, he was directed to a small private room and he felt his apprehension to embarrassment as he entered the room.

Padmé was sitting part way up in a bed, her healers gown pushed up past her belly and the blankets pushed nearly past her waist. Headless of the monitoring devices stuck all over her abdomen, Anakin was blowing 'fart noises' on her belly while a radiant Padmé giggled like a school girl. 

Before Obi-Wan could think of a polite way to interrupt them, Luke and Leia cried out in unison.

"Massa-MA!!!" They squealed as they tried to wiggle out of the stroller. Blushing furiously, Obi-Wan placed the two excited infants into their mother's waiting arms.

After the welcome homes and cuddled greetings died down, Obi-Wan cleared his throat.

"Welcome home Padmé," he said at last. "I trust you are better?"

"Thank you Obi-Wan," Padmé smiled. "Anakin told me you've been a wonderful help..."

Anakin blushed a bit as he rearranged Padmé's bedding. "Do you want to tell him or should I?"

"Tell me what?"

"I should have known," Anakin said softly taking Padmé's hand in his and looking dreamily at her. She returned his look and Obi-Wan flushed even more, remembering what he had 'seen' in their bedroom. 

"Known what?"

Anakin kissed Padmé's palm and smiled at Obi-Wan.

"Padmé's not ill, per say, it's just that..." 

"Just that what?" Obi-Wan asked a bit apprehensively.

Anakin's smile became a grin. "We're expecting."


	13. Epilogue

While You Were Out

Epilogue:

Happy Endings

25 years later

Anakin and Padmé stood hand in hand, glowing with pride and happiness.

Leia, who had left the Jedi Order at the age of 16, had proven herself a force in the Republic Senate. Utilizing her skills as a Jedi and a politician, she was already considered a strong contender for the position of Majority Leader in the next election.

Bale Skywalker Brith stood with her husband Poulin. A Jedi who had dedicated himself to teaching, much as his mentor Anakin had done before. 

Master Obi-Wan Kenobi stood next to Lon Erian, who was cutting the braid of his newly knighted Padawan.

Yoda, who had retired from the Jedi Council many years before had been asked to preside.

"Bestow upon you the rank of Jedi Knight, the council does Luke Skywalker." said the old Master with just a hint of a smile. Luke bowed to his Masters, and then to his family, and a wide grin broke through his stoic features.

Padmé began wiping her eyes as Anakin squeezed her hand and the rest of the assembled beings burst into a round of applause as Luke embraced his Master. Suddenly, Bale cried out and all eyes turned to see her put her free hand to her swollen belly.

"Are you all right?" eight voices echoed trough the chamber as Poulin pulled her close.

Bale smiled, and her face seemed to light up the whole room. "Yes... it's just that... "

"What?!"

"The baby just kicked me for the first time..."


End file.
